hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Article creation guidelines
Welcome to the Hip Hop Wiki! The following is a guideline for article creation on the wiki. Notability Hip Hop Wiki is an attempt to cover all aspects of hip hop and articles can therefore be about anything within this range, such as artists, groups, songs, albums, record labels, and movies. However, an article needs to meet certain notability guidelines before it can be created. #For artists or groups, they need to have released music commercially (both physical and digital releases) and received media coverage (e.g. magazines (The Source), official hip hop websites (HipHopDX) or a newspaper). Do not create articles for yourself. Most importantly, the artist needs to have released hip hop music or one of its subgenres. #For songs, it needs to have been released as a single or have gained significant notoriety if not released as a single (e.g. "Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A). #For albums, it needs to have been released commercially. Albums released on major labels are automatically eligible for creation. Mixtapes need to have gained significant notoriety (e.g. Acid Rap by Chance the Rapper). #For record labels, it needs to be predominantly hip hop oriented. Bad Boy Records released R&B music but is best known for its hip hop releases. #For movies, it needs to have a plot that is primarily about hip hop (e.g. Straight Outta Compton). Movies that have hip hop influences or a rap soundtrack are not eligible for creation (e.g. Menace II Society). Infoboxes Under Construction All articles are expected to have . Infoboxes are useful as they display short summaries of often long articles. The three main article types on the Hip Hop Wiki (artist, group and album) have unique infobox criteria, and a short guideline as to what should be in each infobox is displayed below. Titles Artist # Box title = Title of article, which is typically artist's stage name. # Image = Any image that clearly displays artist's face. Coloured images are preferred. More recent images are also preferred, but in some cases it is best to use an image of an artist during their most notable period. # Birth name - Artist's full name at birth. # Born - Artist's date of birth, written Month Day, Year (e.g. January 1, 2019). This is followed by a line break, and the artist's place of birth, displayed as city, state and country written in full (e.g. Los Angeles, California, United States). Suburbs are not included. No initials. # Origin - For if an artist began their career in a city other than their place of birth. An artist who was born in Los Angeles but raised in New York would have New York listed as their origin. Origin has city, state and country written in full. Not applicable to all artists, as many artists originated from their place of birth. # Died - If an artist is deceased, their date of death is displayed as Month Day, Year (e.g. January 1, 2019), then their age at death (aged 40). This is followed by a line break, and the artist's place of death, displayed as city, state and country written in full (e.g. Los Angeles, California, United States). Not applicable to all artists, as many artists are still alive. # Genre - The artist's most common genres. Every artist on this wiki will have "Hip hop" listed as their genre. This can be followed by subgenres (e.g. gangsta rap) or additional genres (e.g. R&B). # Occupation - List of artist's occupations. # Years active - From time of first release to latest. For many living artists, it will display as first release year-present (e.g. 2019-present). Living artists who do not tour or release new music have their year of last activity as the second value. Deceased artists typically have their year of death as the second value. # Label - Record labels the artist has been signed to. Each label is on its own line, and has a link to the label's article and the years the artist was signed to the label (e.g. Def Jam Recordings (2009-present)). # Associated acts - Artists or groups the artist is associated with. Typically artists that the article subject has had numerous collaborations or a long affiliation with.